


im not okay (i promise)

by JkWriter



Series: Unrelated Spider-Man One-Shots [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Existential Crisis, Generation Z Peter Parker, Memes, Peter Needs a Hug, Texting, Tony is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: "Hey, Friday, where does Mr. Stark keep the bleach?"aka Tony keeps forgetting that Peter's a Gen Z.





	im not okay (i promise)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kilala2tail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilala2tail/gifts).



Peter spends every other weekend at the Avengers Compound. He doesn’t remember when it started, sometime after the Vulture incident and May’s subsequent discovery of what exactly Peter’s “internship” was. He doesn’t know how Mr. Stark managed to convince May that this was what Peter needed but he did and Peter loves it. He gets to hang out with Mr. Stark and Miss Potts, working on new suits designs and learning what it takes to run a company like Stark Industries. 

And he has his own room. That’s just...Crazy. Even after becoming Spider-Man he never imagined he’d meet the Avengers, much less be invited to fight along side of them. And against some of them. Peter still wasn’t sure where he stood after that. But his own room! When he first got the invitation to spend the weekend at the compound he was expecting to be given a blanket and a couch somewhere but then Miss Potts showed him the (mostly empty) room, said he had a two thousand dollar budget and to go crazy. 

He ended up giving over half of the money back to Mr. Stark after buying a bookshelf (which he filled with Avenger comics) and glow stars which he stuck on his ceiling in the formation of constellations. Something Peter knows if you can’t buy a home. You need to fill it with things that actually matter to you and that’s what he did. Every other weekend he brought something new, a pressed flower from May, a new comic from Ned, and even a collection of drawings of him in crisis from MJ and slowly his room at the compound has become a second home. 

Peter sets the latest gift from Ned on his bookshelf. It’s the first edition of the Spider-Man comic series. He stayed up reading it. Miss Potts went to bed an hour ago and Mr. Stark was still in his workshop. Peter thought about joining him but decided to avoid the “it’s past your bedtime” speech Mr. Stark gave every time he saw Peter up later than midnight. It’s not like Peter’s just staying up because he’s at the compound. Even at home with Aunt May he stays up well into the night sending increasingly worse memes back and forth with Ned and occasionally MJ. 

Tonight, it’s just Peter and Ned. 

Peter sends Ned an image of pasta laid over Mr. Stark with the caption “Rigatoni Stark”. It’s just terrible and Peter loves it. He wants to send it to Mr. Stark but again, he doesn’t want to have the “you’re a child go to sleep” talk. He saves it to his “send to Mr. Stark” folder. Once a month he’ll send all of the images he’s saved to his mentor and pray it doesn’t lose him his invitation to the compound. 

It hasn’t yet. 

FROM Ned: dude

FROM Ned: i have something really important you need to see

FROM Ned:

Peter stares at his phone. 

This was...This was a joke, right? Ned wouldn’t actually make him look at that with his own two eyes. 

“Hey, Friday, can you please confirm that I am awake and did in fact just receive this cursed image from Ned.” 

“You are awake, Mr. Parker, and Mr. Leeds did in fact send you that image.” 

“Alright, cool. Just wanted to make sure.”

Peter drops his phone and stares up at the ceiling. Looking at the glow stars now, Peter questions everything that led him to this moment. Out of all the trillions of people on the world, Peter was bitten by the spider. Peter was chosen by Mr. Stark to fight against Captain America in Germany. Peter was the one who Ned decided needed to see that picture. 

“Friday, where does Mr. Stark keep the bleach?” 

“I am required to ask why you need that information.” 

“I need to bleach my eyes.” 

“...Notifying Mr. Stark on your current predicament.” 

Peter picks up his phone. Ned’s sent five laughing emojis and three sunglasses. Peter opens his photos. 

TO Ned: 

Ned starts typing and Peter mutes his phone. 

Is this what death is like? He always thought it’d hurt physically, not emotionally.

Peter trusted Ned. Ned was his best friend and this is what he sends Peter. “Friday, remind me to tell MJ she’s taking Ned’s place as my best friend.” 

“Of course. Mr. Stark wants to know why you’re threatening to bleach your eyes.” 

“It’s not a threat, it’s a necessity. I must wipe my eyes clean of this sin.” 

“Mr. Stark is coming up.” 

Peter rolls off of his bed because nothing matters anymore. The glow stars on the ceiling? They’re pointless. Spider-Man? A distraction. 

There is only weedie-chans drug cock. 

“Please kill me, Friday.” 

“I apologize, Mr. Parker, but I am unable to cause you harm.” 

“Karen would kill me.” 

“I assure you, Karen would not cause you harm either.” 

“End me, Karen. End my suffering. Take me out of this cruel and unforgiving world.” 

“You know, Friday said you were in the middle of a breakdown and I went, no he’s not it’s three am and spider kids are supposed to be asleep at three am, but here we are.” 

“Oh, hey Mr. Stark.” Peter rolls so he’s facedown in the carpet. 

Tony steps over Peter. “Care to explain what you’re doing?” 

“I’m trying to cleanse myself but it’s not working because nothing matters anymore.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“It’s true. Life is meaningless and we’re all going to die. Nothing is eternal except for weedie-chan.” 

“Kid, what the fuck are you saying?” 

“I’m saying,” Peter rolls over. He stares up at Tony. “That one day I’ll be forgotten. Spider-Man will be forgotten. But weedie-chan, weedie-chan will be remembered for there is only weedie-chan.” 

“Right. Sure. Okay. Cool. Friday, can you call T’challa? See if Shuri can translate whatever the hell Peter is saying.” 

“Of course, boss.” 

“Alright, Peter, let’s get you up.” 

Peter lets himself be pulled up by Tony. He falls back onto his bed and stares at the glow stars. “Mr. Stark, I am suffering. Please end it.” 

“Not happening.” 

“No really, I need to die. I can never unsee it.” 

“What can you never unsee?” 

Peter picks up his phone. He saves the image and sends it to Harley. “Now he can never unsee it either.”

“Peter?”

“We’re all gonna die, Mr. Stark.” 

**Author's Note:**

> only slight regrets
> 
> come join my [discord](https://discord.gg/Pwah8sR) i promise its not like this fic


End file.
